


Flustered

by chocolafied



Series: Shay Cormac Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hot summer days had finally hit in New York harbor after a long and frigid winter. And while this change of scenery was no doubt wonderful, Shay chose to embrace the sun a little too much.</p><p>Every time you caught sight of the handsome devil of a man on board his ship, he was shirtless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered

The hot summer days had finally hit in New York harbor after a long and frigid winter. And while this change of scenery was no doubt wonderful, Shay chose to embrace the sun a little too much.   
  
Every time you caught sight of the handsome devil of a man on board his ship, he was shirtless. _Shirtless_. 

 

"Move the cargo over there!" He hollered to some crew mates. His back was now turned to you, and you had the unfortunate pleasure of watching the way the muscles rippled under his skin and the way the sweat glistened on him. 

 

You bit your bottom lip and couldn't tear your eyes away, cheeks flushing and body growing hot, and not because of the sun. 

 

And then he turned your way. 

 

Shay didn't notice you first; he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked towards other crew members loading more cargo aboard. He glanced your way, and then looked back again. 

 

And then he grinned and began walking over to you. 

 

You tried to swallow the lump in your throat and control your heart's rapid beating without much success. Your eyes followed him with every step he took, and you suddenly felt your throat go dry. 

 

"Mornin'," he greeted. 

 

You stiffly nodded your head. "M-Morning."

 

Shay's smirk turned into a grin as he looked down at his torso and then looked back up at you. "Like the view?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Uh," words wouldn't come out. Breathing suddenly became harder than normal. The longer you went without speaking, the more the look in his eye changed. It turned into that look he only reserved for you. 

 

He laughed. And now you were brought back to the world around you. And you wanted to punch him for it. 

 

So you did. 

 

Shay caught your fist with ease and pulled you closer, arm coming around your waist. His laughter rang in your ears. You cursed yourself for being this vulnerable to him. 

 

"Now now," he chided. "We'll sort this out." 

 

He grins at your confused face and then hauls you over his shoulder. Your face turns red as he begins to carry you off to his cabin. “Shay, let go of me!” You could feel the entire crew staring at you as he walked with you slung over his shoulder as though you were a sack of flour. You could even hear Gist giggling with that cheeky grin of his. 

 

Damn them. Damn them  all . 

 

Your efforts of hitting his back with your fists and kicking as hard as you could did little to stunt him. This only makes you become even more flustered. “Shay Patrick  Cormac ! You had  better put me down or so help me I’ll tell Haytham about this!”

 

This time he laughs. “Don’t do that, Love. I’m not particularly fond of having a threesome with him.” The crew roars with laughter in the background. 

As he opens the door, you screech in anger and hit him harder and squirm more, determined to get out of his grasp  before he shuts the cabin door behind him. 

 

Too late . 

He locked the door sooner than you thought he would. You’re falling backwards next and landing on his bed, sinking and then rising on the mattress. The mattress sinks down again and you look up to see him crawling towards you. 

 

An involuntary squeak left your throat as you scoot towards the back of the bed as fast as humanly possible. He follows hungrily and has you right where he wants you. Shay yanks you towards him and kisses you recklessly. You forget your shyness and let him have his way with you, much to your enjoyment. 


End file.
